Bloody Halloween 2
by puffin
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, Bloody Halloween. Enjoy. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Thanks to all that review the last one. For all those who are wondering who the master mind is, there will be hints. If you do know who it is please don't say so in your reviews but you can send me pm and see if you are right. Oh when you see _typing like this it means that part of the story is in the past._ Anyways, here is the sequel and I hope you all like it as much as you like the last one.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 1

It was a cold October night. There were think dark clouds in the sky that promise rain slowly moving over head. As they were blocking the moon and stairs so the shadows looked darker and creepier then normal. They look like they could be hiding anything within them.

The wind was rough and hollowed with a strange sadness to it. As if it had lost someone dear to it or was losing someone. It was also so strong that it seem to be able to rip throw anything in it way.

The air seems extra cold on this night. Nipping and freezing anything with its frosty fingers as he stretched over the land, covering it was thin layer of frost.

As all this was going on it was going on unseen by four young men. While most were inside were it was warm and safe these four were outside at a grave yard of friends and finally that had died almost a year ago. In a few short weeks it would be a year.

Their lost happen at the hands of a mad man that went on a killing spree. It had all happen at a party they throw last year on Halloween night. Because of how many deaths there were it had become known as Bloody Halloween Night.

All four men were dress the same. Black shoes, black slacks, dark shirts and black jackets or trench coat.

The smallest of the four had tri-color hair of black, red tips and blond bangs. The hair was spiked up around his head looking like a stair. The bangs framed a young looking face that had large amethyst eyes. Eyes that were normal full of life and sparkled were now dull, empty, and full of sadness and grief. Being the shortest, he was only about 4 feet. His name is Yugi Motou.

Yugi had turned to look at his love as he then took his hand before looking back at the graves. Yugi's lover had given the hand a squeeze but did not let go.

This man was slightly taller then Yugi but only by about three inches or so.

They both did look a like. Same hair style and color but this young man had blond lighting blots going up his hair.

His eyes were a deep red color. The color of dried blood and sometimes seem to come a live when he got angry enough. They were also narrower and had a serious look to them that Yugi normal did not. This name is Yami.

They both wearing jewel around their necks. Yugi were the millennium puzzle while around Yami's neck was the millennium ring. The ring had belonged to their friend Ryou but when he had died Yami took it from their friend and kept it. It was a way to remember them by.

Looking at Ryou and then at Bakura's graves, Yami had reached up and lightly touched the ring as he let out a soft sigh.

Standing next to Yami was their friend Joey Wheeler, the one they sometimes had joking called the puppy of their group. Or even Mr. Black hole because of how much he would eat.

Joey was tall, almost 6 feet with messy blond hair. He was a fair skin young name with honey brown eyes. Eyes that were like Yugi's, normal full of life but now were dull and even dead looking.

Joey lean against his love as he felt said lover wrap an arm around his waist holding him close. This young name was Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba was the tallest of them all being over 6 feet tall. He had cinnamon brown hair was always nicely styled.

Kaiba's eyes were a dark, ice blue that some said were able to pierce a man to his very soul. The eyes never seem to hold any emotion but had coldness that none had ever seen before.

Kaiba was also the CEO of Kaiba Corps and owner of Kaibaland. A theme park he had built and open up for his baby brother, Mokuba. One of the many that had died on Bloody Halloween Night.

After about half an hour Kaiba looked at the others. "Let's go." he said as he turned and headed back to the car. Joey and Yami had followed but all stopped as they could hear a soft sob.

Turning they saw that Yugi had let go of Yami's hand dropped to his knees in front of the graves. Yugi had taken the millennium rod out of his back packet and was now clinching it.

Watching him for a moment Yami had seen the millennium rod, the one that Malik had owned before his death. Looking at it Yami remember when he had found it at Kaiba's old home.

Flashback

_It was tow days after Halloween. Yugi had been moved into the room that Joey was staying in. There were two guards outside the door. The only ones allowed in were a small number of nurses, the doctor, Yami and Kaiba himself._

_Once Kaiba and Yami had been sure that Yugi and Joey would be safe they headed off for Kaiba's mansion. What they would see shocked them._

_When they got there it was so much the outside that shocked them. If they were shocked it was because of how little damage had been done to the outside._

_Windows where shattered with bits of glass on the yard. The yard itself was burnt and would take years to grow again. The front pouch had wood missing or so damage it was amazing it was still standing. The doors were barely hanging onto their hinges._

_No the shock had come when they walked inside._ _Every room was gutted. The carpets were gone, leaving only bear, burnt wood behind. The floors were week and there were holes in some spot._

_The furniture had holes in that showed the stuffing inside and was falling a part._

_Anything electoral, like TVs and computers were trashed. They would be never used again. When Kaiba had realized this he had said he wasn't worried. Anything on them had been on back up disk at his office._

_As they had walked around bits of ceiling and dust would fall and every now and then they heard noise like the house was about to cave in on them. When ever they heard this they were sure to make quick work._

_When they got to the stairs they just looked at them for a moment. The stairs looked weak, like they would fall at any moment. They didn't look like they would last long enough for them to get to the second floor then back down. They had to go so they took them as quick as they could._

_Once they were up they made quick work of the rooms. The rooms were like the ones downstairs, gutted and nothing that Kaiba would want to take with him. On top of that they both wanted to get back to their loves._

_When they came to what was known as Mokuba and Noa's room Yami stopped and watched Kaiba. Yami saw Kaiba had trouble going in at first but did walk in._

_Following him, Yami looked around. There was nothing in the room worth taking. It was ruined and burnt. Yami's eyes then landed on the bed where Mokuba and Noa's bodies had been found. Looking at Kaiba, Yami saw, for the briefest moment of time, the pain and hurt going throw Kaiba's eyes. There was also hate for the man that had killed his brothers. Yami could understand it all. Mokuba and Noa were the last of his family._

_Leaving the room, Kaiba only said one thing. "More rooms to check." as he brushed past Yami._

_When they came to the last room it was Yami who had trouble this time. This room was the room were Marik and Malik had died in. _

_Looking into the open room, Yami couldn't move. He could still his friend's screams as he was burned a live in their. He could still see the flames and feel how hot they were once the door had been open._

_Taking a step back he shook his head. "I can't." he said as he saw Kaiba walk past him. "You must." was all he said as he started to go throw things._

_Yami closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths before opening them again and slowly walked into the room._

_They looked around for a bit as Yami looked up. "Hay Kaiba, that's rope right?" He asked as Kaiba looked up and nodded. "I wasn't the one that put it up there." was all he said._

_It slowly came to Yami what the rope must have been used for as his eyes widen a bit. "Then Malik must have screamed because he saw Marik….."_

_"Had been hung." Kaiba finished for him. "The killer must have still been here and dumped gas in the room and more then likely on Malik then struck a match so he would burn." Kaiba said with no emotion as Yami looked to Kaiba as he paled and looked sick. _

_Turning away from Kaiba, Yami went about looking around as he felt even sicker at what he found next._

_It was Malik and Marik's burnt bodies. Most of the skin had been burnt away or pealed away by rats. Most of the bones were being shown as Yami had to turn away from the bodies. But before he did he saw something flashing in the daytime light.  
Moving an arm he saw it the millennium rod. Picking it up he saw that it looked fine. No burnt marks no nothing. Holding it close the turn walked out of the room and out of the house. This would be the last time anyone enter the house._

end flashback

Shaking his head, Yami watched as Joey walked over to his small lover. Yami had never told Yugi at what he saw or how Marik had died. He figured he didn't need to know how, Yugi knew he was.

Joey kneeled down beside Yugi and wrapped both arms around him and pulled him close. He wasn't sure what to say right now. He knew he couldn't tell him to get over it or it was time to move on. Both of those would be cruel and cold.

He also couldn't say things would be ok. Things would never be ok; they had just last all their friends. In time things may look up but things would never be ok or the same after what had happened to them.

So Joey just kneeled there holding Yugi and for once at a lost for words. It was Yugi that finally spoke.

"It's not fair. They didn't do anything wrong. Ryou was sweet and carrying. Marik and Bakura, well they might have been insane but they were still great guys. Malik was well…Malik was Malik but still a great guy." Yugi said as he looked up at Joey.

"We know Yugi, we know." was all Joey could think of to say right now.

"Then why? Why did they have to die?" Yugi sobbed as he looked to his best friend. Yugi's eyes were begging Joey to give him an answer, a reason for all this and to take way his pain.

Joey just shook his head as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I don't know Yug." He said softly as Yugi buried his head again.

Yami walked over as he picked Yugi up and carried him back to the car as Joey stood up and followed him. They would be going back to Kaiba and Joey's new home. One that they were trying to keep a secret.

As they left they didn't see a man that had been watching walk away as well. As he turned he had a cruel and evil smile on his lips. As he walked away a single wilted pink rose fell behind and softly fell to the ground.

A/N There is the first chapter. I hope you all like it and I hope it gave you enough background as to how Marik and Malik died. If you got who the master mind is then send me a pm to let me know. If not then keep guessing. Thanks again for reading this and please please send reviews. See you all next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Thanks to all that review the last one. I hope you all like this chapter. Not much to say so on with the story.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 2

It was now two days later. Yugi had gone shopping. He came across a costume store. He stopped in front of it and looked at the window display.

As he looked he smiled at some of the costumes he saw there. Some of them would have perfect for his friends. Shaking his head Yugi turned away from the store and kept on walking home.

As he walked he thought of them all and what fun they had over the years as he let out a sigh. Shaking his head again he knew it would do no good to keep thinking and acting this way. Besides his friends would want him happy not depressed.

By the time he got home Yugi felt a bit better and was even smiling. Walking inside he went up to where the kitchen was and started to put the food away. As he did this he felt a pair wrap around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck.

Yugi smiled as he lean into the man behind him. "What took you so long?" came the husky voice of Yami's.

Yugi looked up at him as he gave a soft smile. "I stopped in front of a costume store. I just looked at the costumes in the window." He said as he went back to putting the food away.

Yami watched him for a moment or two with concern in his eyes. "Do you want to do anything for Halloween this year?"

Yugi shook his head no. "No. I just want Joey and Kaiba over and we'll give candy out to any kids that come back." Yugi said as he smiled at his love.

Yami gave a nod as he watched him for a moment or two before going throw the mail that he had placed on the table.

As he went throw him he came across a pale pink envelope. There was no stamp or return address. It only said 'To Mr. Yugi and Yami Motou.' on the front.

Open it up he found a pale pink piece of paper that was folded in thirds. Unfolded it four pale pink petals fell from it. Picking one up he looked at it wondering what this was about.

"Anything in the mail?" Yugi asked as Yami jumped and spun around, keeping his hands behind his back. "What? Oh no. Nothing. Just bills and junk mail."

Yugi looked at him with an odd look. "Then why do you have your hands behind your back?"

"No reason. See." Yami said as he pulled his hands from behind his back and showed them to him. He had dropped the stuff on the table.

"Right. I'm going to go clean downstairs." Yugi said before he walked away.

Once Yugi was gone, Yami turned back around and pick the stuff up. He had a creepy feeling from the stuff and didn't want Yugi to know about it until he had to know.

Kaiba was at home doing some work at the office he had there when he heard a soft sigh. Looking up he saw his puppy standing in the doorway looking board. "Something wrong?" He asked as he closed the folder and lean back.

Joey gave a nod. "I'm board and somewhat depressed. Normal I would just one of the guys up but now…..now I just have Yugi. Don't get me wrong Yugi is a great guy but…"

"You think you and he have hanging around each other to much." Kaiba finished for his puppy as Joey gave a nod.

Kaiba blinked then gave him a smile as he stood up and walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around him he smirked. "How about we go to the park. I can throw a stick for you to chase." Kaiba said as Joey just glared.

"I'm not running after a stick." He said as he gave his love a small punch in the arm.

"Why not? I thought all puppies loved that game." Kaiba said teasing him.

"I maybe your puppy but I'm not that kind of puppy." He said as he glared at his love.

Kaiba just smiled at him as he lean in and kissed him softly on the lips. "How about a job. You could come and work for me. It would give you something to do and keep your mind busy." Kaiba said.

Kaiba knew how smart his puppy really was and it would give him something to do. Unlike Kaiba, Joey really didn't have anything to keep his mind busy during the day so it was a bit harder for him to move on.

Thinking this over for a moment or two Joey smiled as he nodded. "Sure. It sounds like a good idea." Joey said.

Kaiba just smiled at he gave him a small kiss. "Go check the mail and don't chase the mail man." Kaiba said with a grin.

"I don't do that." Joey said with a sigh as he pulled away and went to do as Kaiba had asked him.

When he came back he just dropped them on the file that Kaiba had been reading. "Bills and junk mail. At lest that what I'm guessing." Joey said as Kaiba picked them up.

Kaiba was throwing the junk mail away and placing the bills down when he came across a soft pink envelope with no stamp or no return address. It only said 'To Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler.' on the front.

Joey watched as Kaiba open up and pulled a soft pink piece of paper as he unfolded it and four petals fell from it.

"Wow someone likes pink." He said as he looked at the envelope then at the blank piece of paper when Kaiba handed it to him. "Yes, they seem to."

"Wondering what it's all about."

"Not sure."

"And what's up with all the pink?"

"Not sure."

"Can you say anything else?"

Kaiba just gave his pup a look before picking up a petal. "What?" Joey asked as Kaiba just shook his head. "I just don't like the feeling I'm getting from all this. I know I sure get it but I'm not." Kaiba said with a sigh.

Joey just shook his head as Kaiba's phone when off as he picked up a petal as well. They felt real.

"Kaiba." Kaiba said when he answered his phone.

"Hay it's me Yami."

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you have checked your mail yet."

"If you wondering if we got a pink envelope then yes."

"Do you have any idea what it might mean?"

"Not really. It might have something to do with last year but then again that might be stretched." Kaiba said as he placed the petal down.

Yami let out a soft sigh as he just folded the envelope and placed it in his pocket. "Well can you do me a favor then? Can you make sure that your and Joey don't say a word of this to Yugi?"

"I'll make sure we say nothing to Yugi about this." Kaiba said as he looked to his pup to see him give a nod.

"Thanks. His just starting to move on and this would be a huge step back for him. Well I need to go. I hear Yugi calling for me." Yami said as he said his goodbyes then hung up.

"Joey you coming to work with me. I'm not taking any chances." Kaiba said as Joey just nodded. Both having gotten a creepy feeling from this.

The very next day while Kaiba was at his office his cell phone went off. After what had happen last year Kaiba had his and Joey's cell phone chanced. They only gave the numbers to Yugi and Yami knowing they would not give it out. Kaiba was trying to make sure no one could find them.

Answering the phone he thought it might be Yami or Yugi. Not sure why they would be calling him, Kaiba just answered. "Kaiba."

"I hope you liked my little gift and figured out what it means." came a voice other then the Motous.

Kaiba froze at this as he stopped typing. "Who is this and how did you get my number?"

"Who I am and how I got your number are not the questions. The question was did you get the meaning behind my gifts." the voice said with a chuckle.

Kaiba just growled as his eyes narrowed. He hadn't checked to see who had called but figured the number was blocked and the voice had been disguised so he couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"No?" the voice then went on. Kaiba could tell the person was smiling just from its tone. "Well I'll fill you in. Those were four wilted petals. There are four of you. The petals mean you four; it's wilted because you four will die soon." The voice said as it started to crackle with laughter.

Kaiba snapped his phone shut as he growled deep from in his throat. He wasn't going to let this mad man play his little game with their lives. Kaiba was going to be damned if anyone else died. If he had to he would make sure that this man burned in hell even if he had to go with him. 'I won't let my puppy or our friends die.' He thought angrily.

A/N There. Chapter 2 is done. I hoped you all liked it. I know it's not as long as the first chapter but it's was still a good length. I really hope you all liked it and please send reviews. The next chapter should be up soon. See you all there.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Thanks to all that review the last one. I hope you all like this chapter. Not much to say so on with the story.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 3

It was about a week later. It would seem that they hadn't gotten anymore mail or phone calls. While most would have started to relax they couldn't. All this did was put them on high alert, waiting for the next move. All but Yugi that was.

Seeing how none of them told Yugi about the mail or the phone calls Yugi knew nothing of what was going on. As far as he was knew no mad man was is still after them. He figured everything was finally turning back to normal. That he had nothing to fear anymore.

Yugi was downstairs, one day, helping a costumer. It would seem she was looking for a game for her small child.  
"It would be perfect for him. It's a favorite of small child." Yugi was saying when he heard the bell over the door ring.  
Looking over the woman Yugi just saw it was another costumer before going back to the woman.

Once Yugi made the sale he watched the young man. He seems to be out of place. The young man was wearing a plan blue baseball cap that was pulled so far down one couldn't see his face. He was also wearing a very long trench coat. The young man kept his hands in his pockets. Yugi got a weird feeling as he watched the guy.  
Walking over to him Yugi figured he would help him out and get him out as soon as he could.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked as the man jumped and looked at him. "What? Oh no. Just looking." the young man said with a smile. It would seem he didn't expect Yugi to come over to him.

"Ok. Let me know if you need any help." Yugi said just a small rush came in.

After the rush Yugi lean against the counter as he then remember the weird young man that had been in the store. Looking around he saw that he was gone as he started to clean up and close up the shop for the day.

If Yugi had looked outside he would seen the young man watch Yugi a bit longer as evil smile spread across his lips as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ya, he didn't know it was me. No, I don't think he knows what's going on……It would help with your plans and I could get my revenge….Yep….ok later." the young man said as he gave a chuckle and started to walk away.

It was later that same day that Yugi and Yami were cleaning up dinner dishes when Yugi told him about the weird customer that was in the store.

Yami had stopped washing as he watched Yugi with a mix of fear and anger. It was scared that one that could have sent them the petals had come into the store. That Yugi had been alone and if it was him he could have done something to Yugi and he would have never known about. Not until it was way too late. He was angry over the same reasons.

If that rush hadn't come when it did, Yami was one person that Yami could not lose and would not lose.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Ya. He just seems out of place. Maybe a shop lifter but nothing was missing." Yugi said with a shrug.

"Maybe he was just there to meet someone. Maybe someone that came in with that small rush we had."

"Maybe….but…"

"But what?"

"I can't help but think that I know him. That I have meet him someplace before. That I should know who he is." Yugi said as he slowly dried then put a glass away. "I guess not." Yugi said as he smiled up at his love.

As Yami watched him he made a mental note to never let Yugi be downstairs alone while the shop was open. This was the next move he fear would come and happen soon. Just what this would mean he wasn't sure but knew something bad was a bout to happen.

It was only three days later now. The two had closed the shop up earlier because they had a lot of cleaning and stocking to do. It had taken most of the day.  
Once the two were done Yugi lean against his love as he smiled up at him. "How about a pizza? I don't feel much like cooking." He said as he snuggled a bit.

Holding his love close he gave a nod. "Place the order and when its time we'll go pick it up. Maybe we'll just eat it there." Yami said as he smiled down at him.

Yami had gone upstairs while Yugi place the order to take a quick shower then a short nap. He didn't plan on sleeping any longer the hour. But by the time he got up it was four hours later.

Seeing the sun was starting to set and what time it was Yami flung the covers off of him. Atemu started to head downstairs to get something to eat. After he was hungry.

When he made it downstairs and open the refrigerator he saw that the pizza box was missing. "Hay Yugi! Where is the pizza?!" He called out over his shoulder.

He blinked when he got no answer. "Hay Yugi!" He called again as he closed the door and started to walk around. "Yugi!"

By the time Yami had checked ever room he was starting to panic. Yugi wasn't home.

Trying to calm himself down he called Kaiba. Maybe Yugi had gone there and hadn't come home yet.

"Hay, Joey. Is Yugi there?"

"No. I didn't know he was coming over."

"Well he wasn't. We were cleaning all day. Then we order a pizza but I feel asleep. By the time I woke up it was four hours later. The pizza and Yugi should have been home by now." Yami said as he started to pace around the room.

Hearing the worry and fear in his friend's voice, Joey try to think of were Yugi could have gone or be that would keep out so late.

They all knew that Yugi had developed a fear of the dark because of what had happen last Halloween. With the sun setting Yugi would have been home by now. Anytime Yugi and Yami went on a date they were always home before the sun fully set and if not Yugi would cling to Yami until they did.

"Try calling his cell while be and Seto come over. On the way we'll keep an eye out of Yugi." Joey said as he looked over to his love, to see Seto signing off the computer. "We'll be over soon."

As Yami hung with Joey and started to punch in Yugi's cell number he had a sinking feeling his stomach. Yami just knew that something bad had happen to his love and he was powerless to stop it.

Praying to any god that might be out there Yami place the phone to his ear as he listen to it ring and hoped that it would be Yugi's voice when it was finally answered.

A/N Ok I know this one is shorter then the others have been but I figured that was a good place to stop. I hope you all liked it and please send in those reviews. I'm just about done with the next chapter so it should be up soon. See you all next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Thanks to all that review the last one. This chapter is a bit smaller then the rest of them have been. I will try to make the rest of them longer. Also I did some adding up and the date in the story is Oct. 14th. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please review at the end. On with the chapter.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 4

Yugi blinked his eyes open as he looked around the room or at lest try to. It was pitch black. No light at all. The only thing that Yugi knew was that he was lying on a cold hard floor, bond and gagged so he couldn't move very well.

After struggling for about twenty minutes or so, Yugi was able to finally sit up and look around. Because the room was so dark Yugi started to shake with his fear of the dark setting in. The longer he was in the room the more he started to shake.

Yugi wasn't sure how long he had been asleep or were he was as he tries to remember the last thing that had happen.

All he could remember was that when it was time to get the pizza he had gone upstairs to wake Yami but couldn't. He was into deep of a sleep and he felt bad for trying to. They had worked hard that day and Yami looked really tired.

So Yugi had wrote a note telling Yami he had gone out to get the pizza and would be back soon then left.

As he walked, Yugi remember something hitting him in the back of the head and everything went black until he woke up in this room.

As Yugi kept looking around trying to find some kind of light he was starting to panic but then he froze when he heard some foot steps on the other side of what he was hoping was door.

Turning his head to where the foot steps stopped he looked as the door was open up and the room was flooded with light.

Because of how bright the light was, Yugi had to turn his head and shut his eyes and slowly open them again until he was use the light as he looked to see the figure of a man standing there.

Yugi had no idea who this person could be or why they would have kidnapped him. Yugi didn't have any enemies that he could think of or have done anything to hurt anyone to the point were they would kidnapped him.

As the figured moved closer to him Yugi's eyes widen with more fear as he started to scoot away from, trying to get away.

Once the man was in front of Yugi he kneeled down so Yugi could see him better as Yugi seem to remember who he was.

The guy removed the gag from Yugi's mouth so Yugi could talk as Yugi just looked up at him. "You're the young man from the shop the other day." He said just watching him.

The man gave a nod to this as he smiled at him. "Yes I am but we have met before, little Yugi." He said as he reached out and lightly touched Yugi's check.

Yugi moved his head away so the young man couldn't touch him as he then looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "If so then when?" He asked.

The young man laughed as he watched him. "Well if you can't remember then I'll tell you. Think back to when Kaiba throw his tournament at Kaibaland. Remember the small boy you beat at the end of it?"

Yugi just watched him as his eyes widen at this. "Leon?"

"Yep. I've grown up a bit since then." Leon said as he smiled at Yugi.

Leon was now around the age of 15. His hair had grown a bit longer and he was more built. One could tell that he worked out some.

"But I thought everything was ok at the end." Yugi said as he just watched him. "Why kidnap me?"

"Well actually it wasn't you that defeated me. It was a young man that goes by the name Yami. I'm not sure how you two were able to trade place like you two did but I know it wasn't you. His one that beat me and in process help ruin my brother's company and his life. Him and Kaiba." Leon said as he let out a growl.

Yugi just shook his head as he realized why he had been taken. "I was taken to ruin Yami's life. But how will my kidnap ruin Kaiba's?" Yugi asked as he looking for a way out.

"Because your friends with that mutt of a boyfriend he has. If you're gone then he'll be upset and Kaiba doesn't like it when his mutt is upset. He'll try to find you to make his mutt happy. But it won't work. My brother has plans for them. His slowly ruining their lives like they ruined his. Before long Kaiba will be nothing but a ruin man while by brother is on top of the world." Leon said as he smiled at Yugi.

"It won't work." Yugi said with another growl. "They will find me and they will save me from you." he said trying to sound brave even if he was scared shitless on the inside.

Leon just laughed at him as he reached out and lightly touched Yugi's check again. "You keep that hope but soon you'll see that they won't be able to save you. Also if you behave I'll keep you alive but if you disobey then I will have to punish you and if you disobey too much I will kill you." Leon said as he lean in and gave Yugi a kiss before he got up and walked away. "I'll be bringing you something to eat soon. I'm sure you're hungry." Leon said before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Once Yugi was alone again, in the dark room, he laid back down on the floor as he curled up as much as could. Closing his eyes, he let the tears fall. "Yami" he whimpered out as he let sleep over take him. Hoping it was just a nightmare but knowing it wasn't.

A/N Like I said this one is short then the others have been but I hoped you liked it. I also hope that the huge clue I just gave lets you all know how the master mind is. Please send in your reviews. See you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Thanks to all that review the last one. This chapter picks up where chapter 3 left off. Joey and Kaiba have arrived at Yami's place after Yami realized that Yugi was missing. I hope you like it and please send in your reviews.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 5

Joey watched as Yami was pacing around the living room before he closed his eyes. "Will you stop man. You're making me sick." Joey said as he lowered his head to stop himself from getting sick over Yami's floor.

Yami let out a sigh as he just sat down in the chair as he dropped his head and racked his fingers throw his hair. "I'm worried for and about Yugi. Its after dark now and we all know how scared he gets." Yami said as he lean back in his chair.

Yami then looked at his friends. "Are you sure you looked ever where for Yugi?"

"Yes. We tried the park, arcade and even went to the graveyard. He wasn't at any of them." Kaiba said from his spot on the couch next to his pup.

Yami let out a sigh at this. "And I tried calling his cell phone and no answer. I even tried the pizza joint to see if Yugi ever made and they said no ever picked up the pizza we order. So he never made it there." Yami said as he let out another sigh.

"We do know he left. Because of the note he left for you he was planning on going to the pizza joint then back home. So some where between your house and there is when Yugi went missing." Kaiba said as he saw that Yami stood up again and started to pace again.

"What about someone suspicious? Have you noticed anyone or has Yugi ever talked about anyone?" Kaiba asked as Yami started to shake his head no but then stopped and stopped pacing as he looked at him.

"Ya. The other day, Yugi told about this strange costumer that came in the store. He said he was just standing around and he got a weird feeling from him. Yugi thought it may have been a shop lifter but when he went and check to see what was missing nothing was." Yami said as he shook his head. "It must have been him."

"Maybe not. The customer may have been just checking the place out, checking to see if Yugi knew anything or how easy it may have been to kidnap Yugi." Kaiba said as he got a far off look like he was thinking all this out.

"Even so, the costumer had something to do with." Joey said looking to his love. "He had to."

Yami started to pace again. "I just wish Yugi had woke me up. Then I would have gone with him and made sure he was safe." He said as he ran his hands throw his hair again.

"Yami, dude, stop pacing or I'm going to be ill all over your floor." Joey piped up as he closed his eyes not watched Yami.

Yami shook his head as he sat down, again. "I can't help it. I feel so useless right now. I have to do something, anything." Yami said as one his legs started to bounce. Yami had too much energy at the moment and couldn't seem to get rid of it.

What Yami would love to do right now is go out and look for Yugi but Kaiba said they could think it over first before going out to look for him. Kaiba also said that they should bring the cops into this. Maybe have the same detectives that were on the case last year.

"I saw we go out and look for him. I'm sure that they aren't that far by now. Even by car." Yami said as he looked out the window to the darken city.

"It's to dark, Yami. We could get ourselves hurt if we went out now. Not only could the one that took Yugi have people to keep an eye on us but there are gangsters as well. No the best thing to do is call the cops and go looking for him in the morning."

Yami's eyes went wide at this as he shot up. "What until morning?! You want me to wait?! Yugi could be who knows what kind of danger and you want me to wait?! I can't wait Kaiba! Yugi needs me and needs me now!" Yami shouted as he started to head for the door.

"Yami stop. Seto is right. As much as I would love to go out there and look for our little dude as well but it's too dangerous.We should call the cops and wait until morning." Joey said just as the phone went off.

Running back to the phone Yami picked up and placed it to his ear. "Hello, Yugi?" He asked in a rushed voice.

"Nope." came the mysterious masked voice that had talked to Kaiba when the pink envelopes showed up. "But I have Yugi. Don't worry his find for now. As long as he listens."

Yami nearly dropped the phone. He was talking to the guy that had taken his small lover. "Who are you? Why did you take Yugi? What do you want?" Yami shot off his questions once he was over his shock.

"I took Yugi to get back at Yugi and Kaiba for what you did to my family. I am going to ruin both of you like you two ruin my family." The voice hissed out.

"You won't get away with this." Yami hissed back. "I'm going to figure out who you are, where you and kill you for taking Yugi." He growled out.

"I know how much you like games so we'll make a game out of this. I'll send you clues as were Yugi is and if you can find him by Halloween then you can have him…if not…well you know what will happen." The caller said before hanging up.

Yami slammed the phone down as he let out a growl. "He wants to play then let's play." Yami said as he throws his fist into the wall.

A/N Ok people, I know it seems like I chance the plot of this story but I didn't. The guy wants to get even with Kaiba for what did to him but he's now just turned into a game. To make it more fun for him, not for Yami, Joey and Kaiba. Anyways, I hoped you all like this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have that one up soon. Please review and I'll see you all next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N I'm finally back to this one. There is a lemon in this chapter so you don't want to read it then just skip it. I might go back and redo all the chapters but for now I'm just picking up. I know that Halloween is in a few days but I do have a few new chapters to put up. You might want to go back and reread the other chapters to remember what is going and I hope you all send in those lovely reviews.

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Chapter 6

Yugi open his eyes to see that he could see a bit more now. Looking around he saw that he had a window that was letting the sun light in.

With the light he saw that there wasn't anything in the room but a cot with a thin sheet. Looking back at the window, Yugi saw that it was too high for him to use and escape.

Sitting up Yugi slowly stood as he looked to where the heavy wooden door was. He could hear footsteps stopping just outside the door. Yugi knew who it was, Leon. Yugi was hoping he could talk to him this morning.

Yugi stood there as he watched Leon walk in with a tray of food for him. Leon walked over and placed it on the bed before looking back at Yugi.

"You are to eat before I take you to the bathroom so you can clean up. I like my pets looking their best and not to smell. You will find an outfit that I think will look best on you after your shower." Leon said as he let his eyes trail over Yugi's body.

Yugi held back the shiver of disgust at this as his eyes narrowed at the teen. "What do you have planned for me? Besides ruining Yami and my life I mean."

"I figure you would make me a cut pet. I've always wanted one and for some reason never got one. But now, now I do." Leon said grinning as he walked over to Yugi and undid his cuffs.

"Now be a good little pet and eat up." Leon said as he watched Yugi.

Deciding not to make his crazy kidnapper upset Yugi did as he was told. Yugi had to admit that the meal wasn't half bad and he was hungry. It didn't take long for Yugi to finish it off.

Just as Leon said, once Yugi got done with this breakfast he was lead to where the bathroom was to clean up.

As Yugi stood under the hot shower he let his eyes closed as he thought of Yami. He wondered how he was doing. What was he was doing? Was he trying to find him? Did he even know he was gone? Surely by now Yami knew this much. '_Wonder how long it will take for Yami to find me?_' Yugi then thought as he finished up his shower.

Once his shower was done and as he started to dry off Yugi noticed his new outfit. Holding it up Yugi's eyes widen. It was not something he would have picked out.

The outfit was short sleeve black top that stopped at his midriff, a pair of skin tight short shorts and a collar. Nothing else. Yugi couldn't believe that Leon wanted him to wear this. If he had his other clothes the he would never wear it but it was the only thing he had. There was one thing he would not put on and that was the collar.

Looking at the collar he started to look around for the puzzle when he realized it was missing. Leon must have taken it when he was in the shower. He felt stupid for taken it off now. He lost his only connection to his love.

Leon came in only five minutes after the shower turned off. He figured that was enough time for Yugi to dry off and put his new clothes on. He couldn't wait see what Yugi looked like.

When he walked in he smiled at seeing Yugi in the clothes but froze when he saw him holding the collar. "You are to wear that." He said with a small glare.

Yugi looked up at him as he growled. "Where is my puzzle?"

"I got rid of it. You won't be needing that anymore."

"You trashed it?"

"No. Its pure gold. I wouldn't trash something like that." Leon said with a shake of his head. "I just put it somewhere so you wouldn't have it. Now put the collar on."

Yugi just glared as he throws the collar at Leon. "Never! I won't wear it and I'm not your fucking pet!"

Leon's eyes narrowed as he walked towards Yugi now hold said collar. "You will wear it." He hissed out.

Yugi took a step back until his legs hit the tube. "Never!"

Leon kept walking until he was in front of Yugi. "I said yes." He growled before he grabbed Yugi's arm and jerked Yugi towards him.

Yugi was now in a new room and had the collar on. He also had a black eye, a bruise on his forehead and upper left arm. He was lucky that was all he got when he fought Leon.

Once the collar was on Yugi was lead to his new room. The one he would be sharing with Leon for now.

The room was a large room, a lot larger then the one he spent last night in. It had pale white carpet, light wooden panel walls, with dark oak for the dress, night tables and desk.

There was even a bookshelf in the wall next to the door to the bathroom. Yugi would explore that later.

In the middle of the room was a large four post bed. The posts were made from the same oak as the rest of the room. The headboard had a night sky carved into with the moon at the top and starts all around it. The sheets were the same white as the carpet. Over all the room gave a nice cozy feel to place but Yugi knew he would feel anything but cozy here.

Yugi looked around the room as Leon smiled at him. When Yugi turned and looked at him he knew what the smiled meant. The smiled was one of a mad man with a new toy that he couldn't play with and Yugi was the toy.

"This will be were you'll be staying unless I feel like showing you off. Don't worry I'll make sure all my friends meet you but only I get to play with you." Leon said as his smile grows at the last part. "I don't share well with my friends."

Yugi just back up from him as he looked really scared. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Yami. '_Please Yami, find me soon.'_

"You'll want for nothing and really don't have to do anything but keep this room clean and warm my bed at night." Leon went on to say.

Yugi's eyes widen even more at the last part. "What? I won't! I refuse to sleep with you!" He said as he took another step back.

"Oh but you will and will now." Leon said as he was able to back Yugi up until he fell on the bed.

Yugi's eyes went wide when he saw Leon on top of him. "Get off of me!" He cried out as he tries to push the boy off. "I don't want this!"

"You are mine now and you will do as I say when I say!" Leon said as he started to take Yugi's shirt off.

Yugi try to stop Leon's hands as finally pulled it off and even try to keep his mouth closed when Leon started to kiss him.

He could feel Leon's hands moved down his body as one hand found his left nipple and pinch it. Yugi couldn't stop the moan that came out when he did this. He couldn't stop another when Leon moved from his mouth to his neck.

Yugi tilted his head to the side giving more of his neck to Leon. Leon smiled at this as he started to lick, suck and bite around Yugi's neck.

Leon then slowly made his way down his check as he found Yugi's right nipple, still playing with the left one. He sucked on the nipple to make it hard before he swirled his tongue around it then biting it.

Yugi let out a cry of pleasure at this as he arched his back. Yugi was starting to like what Leon was doing to him and he hated himself for this.

Leon smirked even more as he switched to the other and did the same thing. "I think your starting to like your new roll." He said as he looked up at Yugi.

Yugi shook his head at this. "No. Please stop." He pleaded with Leon looking at him with eyes that were begging him to stop.

"You mouth is saying no but your body is saying yes." Leon said as he undid Yugi's shorts before pulling them off of Yugi. Yugi was completely naked now as he tries to close his legs.

Leon made quick work of his clothes before he forced Yugi's legs open and settled between them. "I'm sure you have given yourself to your love so it shouldn't hurt…to much." Leon said as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out some lube.

Yugi watched in horror as Leon lubed up three fingers before he slowly put them in one at a time.

Once Leon was sure Yugi was stretch enough he pulled his fingers out. This did cause Yugi to whimper at the lost before he could stop himself. Yugi then slowly open his eyes as he looked up at Leon. "Please don't. This isn't you Leon. You wouldn't do this to a friend."

Leon stop lubing himself for a moment as he laughed. "A friend? We're not friends Yugi. I'm your master and you're my pet. Your roll is to do as I say. Nothing more." Leon said before he finished lubing his member.

Leon then put his head at Yugi's entrance before he pushed all the way in. "Damn you're tight." He hissed out in pleasure why Yugi cried out in pain.

Once all the way in Leon stopped as he looked down at Yugi and whipped a tear from his eye. "It'll feel good soon." Leon said as he started to thrust into Yugi at a fast pace.

Yugi laid there as kept his eyes closed tight as he could feel Leon thrusting in and out of him. There was no pleasure it was all pain and he couldn't stop Leon.

Leon kept the pace up until he could he feel himself close to climaxing as he smiled down at Yugi and grabbed Yugi's member and started to pump him.

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he let out a cry that was mixed with pain and pleasure as he released his load all over himself and Leon.

Leon climax at the same time as he shot his load deep inside Yugi before he fell next to him, causing himself to slip from Yugi.

The two laid there for a while before Yugi slowly turned over and curled up in a tight ball. He could feel Leon wrap an arm around him pulling him close. "You'll learn to love it and crave my touch with time." Leon said before falling a sleep.

It was now the following day. Yugi was lying in bed curled up. As he remembers what happen yesterday he closed his eyes shut again. He felt dirty, disgusting. He also felt like he had let Yami down. He knew he hadn't. He knew he had fight hard but Leon had over powered him.

Holding back a cry of pain, Yugi slowly got up and went to take a bath. He knew there were outfits in the closet he just didn't care anymore.

As Yugi soaked in the tube he wonders what his love was doing again. He kept on wondering if he would ever see Yami again. If Yami would now want him. He was a used after all, who would want someone used?

As Yugi let the tears fall into the water he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next and if he would ever see Yami again.

A/N Ok there is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and please send in those reviews. I do have at lest one more chapter finished and waiting to be typed up. I will finish this story this year even if it ends after Halloween. After all it's almost over. See you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Happy Halloween everyone. Here is the next chapter.

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Chapter 7

It was now five days later. Yami had kept the shop open to give him something to do. If not he would have gone crazy.

Yami had just checked the mail when he saw a pink envelope with his name on it.

Opening it up he pulled out a pink piece of paper as three pink petals fell out and floated to the floor.

After they landed Yami unfolded the letter to see what it said. "Only three to go."

The hand writing in the note matches the outside of the envelope. Yami wasn't sure what to make of all this. He knew that had something to do with Yugi missing. Yami pulled out his cell phone.

Joey was at work like his love was. Neither what to go back to work but knew they must.

They were busy going over files and plans for the newest game when Joey's cell went off.

"Joey." Joey said when he answered it then blinks when heard Yami's panic filled voice. "Yami calm down. You are talking to fast."

Taking a deep breath Yami started again. "I think something happen to Yugi."

Joey's eyes widen at this as he looked at his lover. "We'll be over in a minute.

"This doesn't mean his dead." Kaiba said after reading the letter. Joey and Kaiba were in Yami's living room above the game shop. As soon as the two came over Yami had closed the shop for the day so they could talk.

"All this means is that the three of us are left not that Yugi is dead." Kaiba went on to say. "Just have to figure out who is sending all these and where they have Yugi at."

"Then we can save Yugi and I kill the son of a bitch for touching him." Yami said with a small growl.

The two gave a nod to this as Kaiba just looked at the petals. He knew these meant something, other then the three of them. He knew that the color meant something as well just couldn't figure out what. He growled as he kept looking at it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

During the past five days Yugi was starting to lose hope that Yami would find him. He still believes he was looking for him but wouldn't fine him.

Yugi was still being force to warm Leon's bed every night and sometimes during the day. Yugi always put up a fight but Leon always over powered him.

Yugi did have to admit that he was well taken care of. He never went without food for drink. He did have a comfort bed to sleep in just wish who he was in bed with was Yami.

He did have to follow Leon around like a pet and was shown off to select few of Leon's friends. Leon didn't want it to get back to Yami where Yugi was. That would not be good at all, at lest Leon said so.

Yugi had try to escape but that always ended up with Yugi get the crap beaten out of him and the rape would be worse then normal.

Yugi normal cried himself to sleep each night pray to any gods out there that Yami would save him and soon.

Yugi was sitting on the bed reading when he heard the door open one day. He didn't look up to know who it was. There was only one person that came in this room, Leon.

Leon smiled when saw Yugi but frowned when he saw that Yugi was ignoring him. This would not do.

"Yugi." He called then glared when Yugi only turned a page in the book he was reading.

Leon then walked over as he snapped the book from Yugi.

Yugi just glared back at him. "I was reading that." Yugi hissed out.

Leon's eyes narrowed even more at this. "I don't care. When I come in I expect you to pay attention to me." Leon growled out.

"Why? So you can parade around or rape me again?" Yugi throw back at him.

Leon's raised his head before letting it fall across Yugi's face with a loud 'SLAP'.

Yugi's eyes went wide at this as he grabbed his check. "I want Yami." Yugi whimpered out as he looked away.

"You won't see him again so stop asking!" Leon was pissed off now. Yugi at first ignored him, then smarted off to him fallowed by asking for his damn lover.

"It's about time you learn this and you learn your place as my pet." Leon growled out as he climbed on the bed and towered over Yugi.

Yugi's eyes went wide at this as he tries to push the taller male off of him. "Please, not again." Yugi cried out as he felt his hands being grabbed and pinned above his head.

"If you would just learn then I wouldn't have to be so rough but you just won't fucking learn." He hisses out and ripped Yugi's top off and used one hand to push Yugi's shorts down.

"I don't want this!" Yugi yelled as he snapped his nude legs closed.

"I don't care!" Leon growled out as he let go of Yugi's hands to force Yugi's legs open.

Not caring that Yugi was pushing and punching Leon lined himself up and thrust in as hard as he could. He didn't prep Yugi or use any lube.

This stilled Yugi as he let out a very loud cry of pain before he closed his eyes closed tight as tears spilled.

Leon just groaned at the feeling before he started to thrust in and out at a fast pace.

"You will learn." Leon said with a grinned at Yugi. "You will also come to love this. I know you will."

Yugi shook his head at this as he kept his eyes close. "Never." Yugi whimpered out.

It didn't take long for Leon to reach his end as he shot his load inside of Yugi before he pulled out of Yugi and fell next to Yugi.

Yugi just laid there as he could feel Leon's seed and blood start to leak out of him as the tears fell faster.

"You know I think you are starting to like it. You didn't put up to much of a fight this time. Knew you would." He said kissing Yugi's neck.

This made Yugi feel even more ill as he pictured Yami in his mind. '_Forgive me Yami._' Yugi thought.

"I need a shower." Yugi then said as he tries to get away from Leon's hold.

Leon looked at him as he smiled. "Good idea. Go start the bathwater. We can have some fun while we clean up."

Yugi slowly got up as he knew he would be in more pain and get no rest anytime soon.

It was later that same day. The sun had set hours ago with the moon high in the sky and the stars were all around her twinkling brightly. The wind was just lightly blowing by, just enough to remind everyone that it was fall and winter would soon be on them.

Most people were in their homes snuggled under their blankets to keep the chill off of them sleeping soundly. Most but not Yugi.

Yugi was lying in the bed that he and Leon shared starring up at the night sky. He could hear the wind outside as it would blow by and could feel the cold. He was under blankets and had a warm body pressed up against him but he could still the cold.

Yugi let out a sigh as he once again thought of Yami. He mind was always on Yami, wondering what he was doing, thinking. Wondering how much longer until he was found and how he would react to know that his light was not a used good.

'_I hope you'll still want me Yami. I don't think I can live if you never wanted me again._' Yugi thought as he closed his eyes. Yugi knew he couldn't live without his love.

Yugi looked over when Leon tighten his hold but looked away when he saw that Leon was still asleep.

Yugi then closed his eyes to get as much rest as he could. His body needed it.

_'Hurry Yami, please._' was his last though as he let sleep take him in her embers.

A/N There is the next chapter. I know these chapters are short and I'm sorry about that. I don't know how to make them any longer without making them run on. Please send in those reviews and I hope to have the next one up very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Happy Halloween everyone. Here is the next chapter.

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Chapter 8

It has been seven days since Yugi disappeared. Seven days without the smallest of their group. Seven days Yami had lived without his love, the other half of his soul. Seven days that was hell for them.

It was also that day that Kaiba would feel the same hell that Yami was feeling, again. It was the day that Kaiba lost his pup.

Joey and Kaiba were at Kaiba Corps working on the latest game.

There was nothing they could do for Yami or Yugi at the moment. Kaiba had his PI looking for him but had come up with nothing. He was really thinking of firing his ass.

Because there was nothing they could do they went back to work and had told Yami to keep the shop open. It was their livelihood after all.

Joey had gone to talk to the guys in Research and Development department. He went to see how the game was coming a long. It was a game that Joey had come up with. Kaiba told Joey that the game was his, Joey's baby.

Happy with the way things were moving, Joey had called Kaiba and told him he was going to go and pick up some lunch for them.

Kaiba didn't like this and made Joey take someone with him. He was not going to let Joey go somewhere by himself, not after what happen to Yugi. A bodyguard so to speak. Joey never made it to the café.

It was getting very late now, close to quitting time. Kaiba by now was very worried for his puppy. He knew that Joey should have back hours ago. He knew his puppy had been kidnapped.

Kaiba made his way down to the video surveillance room. He was able to skip the morning part of the taping until about 11 am. He then saw Joey coming out of his and Joey's office, go down to R&D, he watched him talk to someone before Joey made his phone call back to Kaiba. He then watched as Joey hung-up he talks to someone that worked in the department.

He watched as they left and saw that about and hour later the same guy came back, without Joey.

Kaiba then marches down to R&D to find the head of the department. After talking to him he found out the guys name. He found out the guy was very stand offish and didn't talk to the rest of the department. He did his job and left.

Kaiba, once he got the guys file, looked it over before he wrote down his home address and cell number. He was going to figure what this guy did with his puppy, fire him then kill him.

Kaiba was standing in front of a run down house. The place didn't look like anyone had live there in years.

The front door was missing, the porch and roof was caved in, and windows were either broken or boarded up. The yard looked dead in spot while other spots were over grown. There was trash everywhere. This place was a banded.

Kaiba growled at this before he tries the guy's number. All he got was an automated message saying the number was no longer in use.

"As soon as I get my hands on this Hagane I'll kill him." Kaiba growled out as he got back in car and drove home.

Kaiba spent the next three day watching the tapes and talking to the head of the department again. It would seem that Hagane never came back to work. His only lead had disappeared on him.

Later that day Kaiba went throw his mail and saw a pink envelope. In side he letter was simple. "Two down, two to go." It had the two petals as well.

Kaiba crumbled the note as he growled. "I'll find you pup and kill who took you from me.

A/N There is the next chapter. Dang, I have never written or type this much in 24 hours. I hope you all are liking these chapters. I know they are short and I'm sorry. I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. Until he next one.


	9. Chapter 9

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Happy Halloween everyone. Here is the next chapter.

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Chapter 9

Joey sat in the chair he had been sitting in since he woke up.

The last thing Joey remembers is asking the new guy out to lunch. They were heading to Joey's car when something hit him in the back of the head. The next thing he knows he's waking up tired to a chair in a dark room.

Now he was sitting here wondering where here was and why.

He then heard someone walk in before lights were turned on. This caused Joey to shut his eyes before slowly opening them again. When he did his eyes went wide.

"You? You're behind all this?" Joey asked shocked at who stood in front of him.

It was Mr. Pink himself, Zigfried Von Shrodeder. Kaiba's gaming rival from Europe.

Zigfried smiled at the blonde mutt. "Nice to see you too. How is Seto doing? Anything new?"

Joey just glared at Zigfried. "Why take Yugi or kill the others last year? What did you get out of that?"

"Its part of taking Seto Kaiba down. I took what means the world to him, his family. By killing your friends you were hurt and being his lover he was hurt seeing you hurt." Mr. Pink said with a grin.

"Then why take Yugi?" Joey demanded.

"Leon wanted him. Granted I'm not happy Leon is gay but I won't deny him anything. He wanted Mr. Motou, he got Mr. Motou."

Joey growled at his as he started to struggle. "Let me go so I can kill you!"

Zigfried just laugh at this. "Surely you jest."

This just caused Joey to growl again and keep his struggling up.

"You need to calm down Joseph or I'll calm you down like the dog you are." He said as another guy came in with a gun.

Seeing the fear Zigfried smiled. "It's not a gun to kill you but to calm you down. A tranquillizer."

Joey stopped his struggling as soon as he saw the gun. "I'll do anything just let Yugi go."

"You'll do as I say anyways. Besides Leon is having fun with his pet. You wouldn't want me to make him sad, would you?"

Joey just kept on glaring. He didn't really give to a shit about the boy, about Leon.

It was now hours later now. Joey had been allowed to use the bathroom and was given something to eat. He did have to stay in the same room and for the most part in the same chair.

It was some time after lunch when Leon enter the room Joey was in.

Joey just looked at him before he looked away.

"So your Kaiba's puppy. He seems to be very found of you. It's sad to see how bad he is." Leon said with a grin. "He doesn't seem to be able to anything without you now."

Joey turned and glared at him. "You are the one raping my best friend. Why? Can't get anyone to willing fuck you?" Joey throws back.

Leon narrowed his eyes before he headed to the door. He then stopped as he turned and looked at Joey. "I was going to let Yugi see you but not now."

Joey's eyes went wide before they narrowed again. "If I wasn't tired to this chair…" Joey growled out, leaving the threat open.

"You know if you tell want my brother wants I might let you see my pet." Leon said before leaving.

Joey struggle a bit more before he stopped with a sigh. "At lest Yugi is still alive." He mumbled to himself.

It was at lest an hour later. Joey was glaring at Mr. Pink. "Fuck you." he hissed out.

Zigfried sighed at this. "Joseph, Joseph, Joseph." He said with a shake of his head. "You just don't understand. You tell me what I want then you can go back to Mr. Kaiba."

"Ya, in a body bag." Joey mumbles. "Besides if I tell what we are working on or any others of his secret it'll run Seto. I won't do that to him."

"You would be with him. Don't you want that?"

"I want you to drop dead. You and sick brother."

Zigried's eyes narrowed before he punches Joey in the jaw. "Don't talk about my brother like that." He growled out.

Joey's head snapped to the side before he looked back, spitting the blood that was in his mouth out and onto the floor. "Just stating facts." Joey growled out.

Zigfried stiffen at this but said nothing for a short while. "Let's try this again." Zigfried said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"And I'll keep telling you to fuck off. Or if you want let your brother fuck you, seeing how his into that stuff. You know playing for our team." Joey said with a grin.

Zigfried was close to punching Joey again but didn't. Instead he just turned and motion for someone to come on in. "No, I don't think so."

Joey watched as a tall man walked in with a needle in his hand. "What is that?" Joey asked with eyes filling with fear.

"It's a new drug that I came up with. It's very addicting but makes the person tell the truth. Haven't tested yet." Zigfried said with a grin.

Joey struggled a bit more as the man walked forward and was able to give him the drug without letting Joey go. Being tied held him still.

Joey gave a groan a few hours later. Joey felt like shit and he couldn't remember why.

It was getting late that same down, close to night time. He remembers a lot of pink. He remembers someone like pink. Looking down at himself he realized it wasn't himself so it had to be someone else…maybe. He couldn't remember.

He also remembers someone walking beside him then he started to feel really good. He liked that feeling. He wanted to feel that again.

He then heard someone talking to him as he smiled. "Oh hello Pink." He said with a goofy grin.

Zigfried just smiled at this. "Joseph I need you to tell me about the latest game that Mr. Kaiba is working on."

Joey blinked at him as he was about to say he wasn't sure what game he was talking about when the game title, what it was about, the characters, the story in the game and how to make the game came spilling out.

Zigfried smiled as he had someone write all this down. He was finally going to be able to get his revenge. Kaiba was finally going to fall.

A/N. Once again sorry for how short this chapter is. There is one thing I want to point out. Joey was knocked out one day around lunch and didn't wake up until the next around breakfast. I figure Joey is a heavy sleeper and hadn't got much sleep once Yugi went missing so his body was catching up on it. Also the drug that Zigfried talked about is not real. At lest as far as I know it's not real.

Also I want to throw this out there. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and I read a lot of Harry Potter stories but the ones I read Harry always ends up pregnant. I was wondering if anyone would be will to write a story were Harry does not get pregnant but his lover does. I haven't been able to find any good stories like this. As for my favorite parings look at my profile.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please send in those reviews. Onto the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Happy Halloween everyone. Here is the next chapter.

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Chapter 10

Kaiba was over at the game shop with Yami later one evening. It had been three days since Joey went missing and ten days since Yugi went missing.

During that time they hadn't gotten anything. No phone calls, no letters, nothing. It was driving them mad.

The only thing to have happen was that Zigried's company was in the news again. It would seem that he had come up with the next big hit for the gaming world. Kaiba wondered about that and wondered if this new game was Joey's game.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yami. The two had made a file of everything they knew and was looking it over. "I may know who did this."

"Who?"

"Shroeder. Zigfried Von Shroeder."

"The guy that wears pink and used his brother to take you down during your tournament?"

"Ya. Him."

"Why?"

"Revenge. By building my company I ruined his. Beat him at everything." Kaiba said as he lean back in his chair.

"So his behind all this?" Yami asked with wide eyes.

"I believe so. We just need to find out where he is hiding Yugi and Joey." Kaiba said as his became colder.

"By why Yugi? I can understand Joey. With Joey he can as much information about you to ruin from him. But why Yugi and why kill them all from last year." Yami asked. They knew this was linked to he murders last Halloween but he didn't understand why.

"Mokuba and Noa were my brothers. Kill off my family, take what means the world to me. Kill the rust off because they mean a lot to Joey. That would hurt Joey and there would be nothing I do to help him. I would be hurt to see him hurt." Kaiba said as his eyes filled with rage just thinking about last year.

"Ok by why take Yugi?" Yami asked with a small nod.

"That…I don't know. Maybe one of them like Yugi and wanted him." Kaiba said with a shrug.

Yami's eyes widen at this before they narrowed. "I'll kill who ever touches him. His mine and mine alone." Yami said with a low dangerous growl.

Kaiba said nothing to this as he looked at the petals. "I'm almost sure it's him. These petals have been bothering me because I couldn't understand them now I think I do.

Shroeder always had a rose on him. A pink rose. These petals must be pink rose petals. He was telling us who it was from the very beginning we were just too blind to see it."

Yami lean back on the couch as he closed his eyes. "I should have told Yugi about the letter then none of this would be happening. He would be home were he belongs."

"Maybe." Kaiba said as he looked at him. "Or he would have been taken like my pup was. Right under your noise."

Yami sat up at this as he gave a nod. "True." He said as he started look at the facts again.

"There is still the problem of getting into his house to look for them." Yami said as he then saw a paper land in front of him. "What's this?" Yami asked as he picked it up and looked at it.

"It's an invitation to his Halloween party." Kaiba said. "If they have Yugi and Joey then they will be at their home. More then likely in rooms that are never used and more then likely in different rooms."

Yami gave a nod to this as he watched him. "Well the invitation does say you can bring a guest with you. So how are we getting in?"

"We dress us?"

"We what?"

"Dress up. Look at it. It's a costume party. We dress up and go in. Once were are there we start looking around for your shrimp and my puppy."

Yami glared at the shrimp but said nothing. "It won't be easy to find them and we have to make sure they don't see use looking around."

Kaiba gave a nod to this. "We might have to split up when we get there."

Yami gave a nod as Kaiba pulled out his lap top and was able to find a lay out of The Sheorder Mansion as they started to plan how to go about the place.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now two days before Halloween. Leon was walking with his brother down hall to were the two young men were.

"Are you going to let Kaiba get his mutt back in two days?" Leon asked his brother.

"I am thinking about it. He is rather useless to me now. I think I have everything he knows to bring Seto down." Zigfried said. "What about your pet?"

"Nope. His mine. Might let them see each other but only see, nothing else." Leon said stopping outside his room

"I'm mean Kaiba and that tri-color hair freak will be here and try to get them back." Leon said watching his brother.

"I know but that is why I invited them. So we see the looks on their faces when they see their loved ones. To see what means so much to them to be taken away and broken. Just like my dreams where." Zigfried said as he walked on.

Yugi blinked at what he could hear. He shot up on his knees in the middle of the bed. Joey was here and Yami would be here in two days time. Yugi smiled at hearing this. About Yami coming.

"They'll be here. They'll save us." Yugi said as his smile grew before he remember what he was. "Well Joey will get saved." Yugi said as he let his head hang. He was really scared that Yami would not want.

Leon walked in to se Yugi kneeling on the bed with his head lowered. He could see his eyes looked sad, dead even.

Leon did feel bad for what he was doing to Yugi but he wouldn't give him a chance. He was stuck on his look-a-like.

'_Once his gone then he'll change._' Leon told himself. '_He'll have one else besides me._'

Leon walked over to Yugi as he sat on the bed and pulled Yugi lose to him. "I got you a costume." He told Yugi softly.

Yugi looked at him with dead eyes before looking away. Yugi wasn't speaking much to Leon anymore. Yugi didn't think it matter anymore. Leon didn't listen to him.

Leon sighed before he turned Yugi's head back so Yugi has to look at him. "Forget about him Yugi. Forget him and you'll be happy again, with me."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he got up and walked over to the window. Yugi would not forget about his love and he would never be happy here.

Leon growled at this. "You'll never be with him again so get over him!" Leon then got up and walked away.

Yugi just fell to the floor as his head hung. "Yami" he whispered.

A/ There is the next chapter. There is one maybe two more. I will have them out soon but maybe not until tomorrow. Anyways I hope you all like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Happy Halloween everyone. Sorry it had taken me so long to finish this story. There is chapter and one more. Don't worry I have them both written up and waiting to be posted. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please send in those reviews.

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Chapter 11

HALLOWEEN NIGHT!!!!!

It was now Halloween night. Once year since that night now called Bloody Halloween Night. One year since all of those death happens. And the night when it would all come to end one way or another.

Over the past month two very important people were stolen. Two others were planning on taking back their loves. They also plan on getting their revenge for their fallen loved ones.

Kaiba and Yami had talk late into the night before Halloween. They came up with plan after plan but not one seem right. They wanted to crush The Schroeder for doing this to them. More then once Yami wish Bakura and Marik were with them. They always came up with the best yet craziest plans.

They finally came up with a plan to just split up as soon as they got there. Find Yugi and Joey then get out. Yami thinking Kiaba's assassins would take over when they got out. Something that Kaiba was never going to do.

When they got to the party they did split up. Kaiba downstairs and lowers levels while Yami went upstairs and upper levels. They were to signal the other if they found them.

Kaiba was able to slip down to the lower levels. He had feeling this is were his puppy was being held. He just hopes he could find him fast. He looked in every room he came across, twice, but couldn't find Joey. This was pissing him off.

"Did you find them?" Kaiba asked coming out a room. He had pushed the KC on the collar of his coat. He even had Yami wear one with the same thing on it. It was how they would be able to signal each other.

"No….wait." came Yami's reply. "I found Joey and he looks like shit." Yami then said.

Kaiba took off for the upper levels. It didn't take him long to found the room that Yami and Joey were in. When he got there Yami was already undoing the rope that kept Joey bound to the chair.

Kaiba took the way Joey looked as he let out a growl. Joey really did look like shit.

Joey wasn't really paying attention as to who was in the room. He just looked at them with blank eyes. They seem to be unable to focus on anything. He just kept looking around.

Joey's normally soft hair was matted to his face. It looked oily and filthy, like it hadn't been washed in days. His clothes were filthy with stains and winkled. There was also a stench coming from Joey.

Kaiba then saw his arms when they were free. He could see needle puncher marks in each arm. He knew what this meant. This meant that Joey was being forced back onto drugs.

Kaiba remember how hard it was for Joey to get off of them last time and still has a craving for it every so after. It would a lot worse this time. Kaiba by now was seeing red.

"Find Yugi." Kaiba then said to Yami as he walked in and over to his puppy. Yami just looked at him before he took off out of the room. Once Yami was out Kaiba just picked Joey up bridal style and carried him out of the room. He made sure Joey's head was leaning against his shoulders.

Yami had ran out of the room Joey was in and went looking for Yugi. It didn't take him long. He was only a room or two away from Joey.

When he got there he saw Yugi was standing next to the window looking out. "Yugi." He said softly as he saw Yugi spun around and stare at him before his eyes went wide.

"Yami?" He called softly but not believing he was there. That Yami had finally found him, had finally came for him.

Yugi then looked away as he tightens his hold on him. "No. You wouldn't come for me. Not after everything that has happen. You wouldn't want me."

This confused Yami as he walked over to Yugi and lightly touched his shoulder. Then saw the way Yugi stiffen before he let out a whimper. The whimper sound like a pained whimper.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What did he do to you?" Yami asked. He had noticed a black eye and a bruise on one of Yugi's check. Now that he was behind Yugi he could see a collar around his love's neck.

"Where is the puzzle….Yugi what happen to you?" He asked very concern for his small love.

Without looking at him Yugi told him everything. From the moment he woke up to just before the party started. "Leon took the puzzle and I don't know what he did with it." Yugi said as his shoulders started to shake. Yami could see the tears falling.

Yami just turned Yugi around as he looked deep into his broke, almost dead looking amethyst eyes. "I really don't care about the puzzle but I know how much you like having it. I care about you. That you are ok." Yami said as he lightly kissed Yugi's lips.

Yugi had pulled away as he looked away. "But I'm dirty…..I hated what he did to me but….

"Your body is starting to respond to his touches. I can understand that Yugi. His touches are starting to feel nice and your body is starting to crave them. But your head and heart don't like it. You know it wrong but you can't fight him forever. I'm not mad at you I'm pissed at Leon." Yami said as he then picked his small love up. They really didn't have much time. "Come on its time to go home.

When Yami came out with Yugi in his arms he saw that Kaiba was holding Joey in his. "Let's go. Well have to take the back way so no one sees us."

Yami just nodded to this as he followed Kaiba. Kaiba did lead them downstairs and for the back door. Yami was right behind Kaiba as he spoke up but in a whisper. "We're being followed."

"I know. I want them to follow us." Kaiba said with narrowed eyes. Joey was still out of it.

It didn't take long for them to make it outside and to the car they drove here. Yes drove here. Kaiba didn't want to have to find his driver when they found there other halves.

Placing Joey in the back he looked over at Yami as he was placing Yugi upfront. "Take them to a hospital and get them whatever help they need. Joey will need to be detox." Kaiba said before he started to head back inside.

"What? Where are you going?"

"To get my revenge." was the last thing Yami heard him before he walked back inside and Yami drove off.

A/N There is the last chapter. There will be one more the epilogue. That should tire up all lose ends. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this story done. I hope you all like it and I did go back and fix at lest Bloody Halloween. I may one day go back and fix Bloody Halloween 2. See all with the very last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Bloody Halloween 2

A/N Happy Halloween everyone. This is my last chapter for this story. I'M FINALL DONE!!!!!

I don't own Yugioh. I am not making any money or profit from this. This is fun only.

Epilogue

It was now another year later. Two years since Bloody Halloween Night and one year since Yugi and Joey were saved. One year since Kaiba got his revenge.

When Kaiba had gone back inside, Yami wasn't sure what happened. All he knows was that got Kaiba got what he wanted. Revenge.

For some reason Zigfried sold his company and it came out that Pegasus was not the master mind behind it all. The true master mind never came to light.

Leon was shipped off to an orphanage. He lost Yugi, his pet, along with his family. It would seem that Zigfried gave up everything after Kaiba was done with him. This only pissed Leon off.

When Yami had stated that he thought it was Pegasus, Pegasus had gone under an investigation. He was then trailed and convinced to prison.

This did cause Pegasus to lose everything. Even his company in which Kaiba bought. This gave Kaiba a monopoly on Duel Monsters.

When Pegasus was let out, Joey nagged Kaiba until he gave him two choices. One was to either by the company back or the other was to get a percentage of the profits on anything that had to do with Duel Monsters.

Pegasus didn't want his company, Industrial Illusions anymore. He was happy just getting a small percentage and relaxing on his island. Kaiba was happy with this as well.

As far as Zigfried's company, Kaiba was able to buy that as well. This now mad Kaiba one of the richest men in the world.

As stated before it was another year. Halloween night. Yami had just handed out the last of the candy before sitting on the couch and placing Yugi in his lap. Well the last of what Joey hadn't been eating all night.

The four of them were hanging out at the game shop watching old horror flicks. The ones that were in black and white. They were having a great time.

When the last one was over Kaiba click the TV off. This causes the other three to look at him.

"I need to talk to you. Well I need to talk to you, Yami but the others can hear.

I'm taking Kaiba Corporation down a different path. One that deals with science and medicine.

Industrial Illusions will still make games but Kaiba Corporation will not. I also what to use you, Yami.

I want to make you the first male to get pregnant. This way me and my pup can have kids. If it works."

"But you already have kids. Besides why me?" Yami then asked as he was pay close attention to what Kaiba was saying.

"Yes but we want to have at lest one of our own flesh and blood. Besides I want to do more then just see if man can carry. I want to mess with the DNA of a child.

I want to make a new species and I want to use your DNA to it. You were once seen as a god and you seem to be the best choice for this test." Kaiba said watching the once proud pharaoh.

Yami watched him closely as he was thinking it over. He then placed Yugi on the couch before he stood up in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba slowly stood up as well as he watched Yami as well. He then smiled when Yami held out his hand.

"Deal." was all Yami said.

A/N There is the last chapter. I'm leaving it open like that to let you guys decided what happens to them from this point on. Besides anything more would have really nothing to do with the plot.

Ok I want to explain something. When Kaiba went back inside he was able to take away the one thing that Zigfried care for more then anything. His looks. Zigfried cares for beauty aka his looks. Next comes his company and if he remembers then this brother. So that is why it was very easy for Kaiba to, more or less, steal Zigfried's company from him and have his brother shipped off to an orphanage. I hope this clears up any questions you might have.

Anyways….this story is now over!!! WHOOT!!!! See you all next story.


End file.
